Do You Hear The VAMPIRES Sing?
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: If you saw these Glee Clubbers you would just think that they were normal Teenagers, but really they aren't normal… They are vampires, Terrifying, Blood sucking, Vampires. Don't get on their bad side or something unbelievable and horrifying may happen. Rated M just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Heey Guys! hope you like this story! the thought just came to me when i was editing pictures and turning the Glee characters into Vampire, Oooo! XD REVIEW! ;) reviews are like crack to me :3 Oh and no i do not own Glee, if i did then klaine would have never broken up.. ANYWAY reeeaadd!**_

* * *

**Do you hear the VAMPIRES sing?**

It was just a normal day for some at McKinley High, definitely not for the glee club. It was never just a normal day for the New Directions. They were different, a whole lot different, but nobody notices. If you saw these Glee Clubbers you would just think that they were normal Teenagers, but really they aren't normal… They are vampires, Terrifying, Blood sucking, Vampires. Don't get on their bad side or something unbelievable and horrifying may happen. You may be thinking 'how could nobody notice that they are vampires?' Well these vampires are slightly different to the vampires you read about in books or other fanfictions, these ones can transform from vampire to human whenever they want, when they are walking through a crowded public area, they can make themselves look like an average teenage girl or boy easily with no trouble. So if you're ever at McKinley High, and you pass by the choir room, I dare you to look through that small window on the door, and you may notice, just how different these teenagers are.

**CHAPTER ONE:** Everyone Meet The New Kid.

Blaine was walking down the crowded hallway of McKinley High, trying to get to his locker, but failed miserably as rushing students kept on running into him and pushing him out the way. Blaine wasn't used to this, he was used to clean, fancy private schools. McKinley was the complete opposite of his old school. Blaine gave up on trying to get to his locker and continued walking down the hallway to his next class. As he was walking he heard singing coming from the choir room and decided to investigate. Inside the room was McKinley High's own Glee Club, The New Directions. The singing was coming from a tall, handsome, Brunette boy. The boy sounded like an angel, and Blaine knew he was already falling for this good-looking boy, 'great' Blaine thought 'I have only been here for two days and I'm already falling head over heels for a guy I haven't even met. Typical'. The music stopped and the boy took a bowl and walked over and took a seat. That's when Blaine knew what he was going to do; he was going to join The New Directions! But what he didn't know… was what actually goes down in McKinley's Glee Club.

* * *

Kurt finished singing and took a bowl, the whole glee club was clapping and cheering as he went to go sit down, he was pretty proud of his performance, but when he was singing his solo, he felt as if someone was watching him. Rachel was about to go up and sing her solo, when the choir room door banged open and a brown haired boy with beautiful hazel eyes walked in. "excuse me!" Rachel growled, "I was about to sing MY solo!" she crossed her arms. "Oh… I'm sorry." Blaine apologised. The room fell into an awkward silence until Santana broke it, "Okay Frodo, Why are you even here?" She asked, glaring at him, she didn't like the look of him, he looked like a stuck up, prissy bastard (not that saying he is, 'cause he's not). "I - I, Um" Blaine stuttered, he felt really intimidated under the Latino girl's eyes, "I-I want to join you guys, T-The New Directions" Blaine finally blurted out. Everyone in the choir room just stared at him with blank expressions, "I can sing! I was the lead singer in my old school's Glee Club."

And then as soon as he said this they all turned and started whispering to each other, every now and then someone would turn and look at him and then turn back, which made Blaine feel really awkward. "Alright Blaine," Rachel turned him after they had finished whispering, "Welcome to the New Directions!" She smirked. And that's when Mr Schuester walked in "Hey Guys, sorry I'm Late, have you guys been practising " He asked without looking up, without waiting for anyone to reply to his last question, he spoke up again, "Okay so who wants to sing first?!" that's when Mr Schue finally looked up and saw Blaine standing there, "Oh, hello there" he frowned, "What are you doing here?" Mr Schue asked giving Blaine an awkward smile that Blaine returned. "That's Blaine, Mr Schue." Kurt smiled, "He's a new member to The New Directions" he explained. Mr Schue looked confused and frowned 'what do they think they are doing?! This is really dangerous!' Mr Schue thought to himself but didn't say a word, whatever they are doing, they must of thought about, because they are smart, they know what they are doing. "Is he now! Well Welcome to the family Blaine!" Mr Schue gave Blaine his biggest grin and patted him on the back.

But Blaine really didn't know what he was getting himself into…

_**I hope you's liked it ;) by the way when Santana said that Blaine looked liked a stuck up prissy bastard im not saying I think he is thats just what Santana thinks, NOT me, Santana ;) i love Blaine and i dont hink he actually looks like a stuck up prissy bastard! just clearing that out! hahaha! PLEASE REVIEW, *sighs* i love reviews 3 PLEEAASSEE NOT HATE! otherwise i will cry :( hahaha XD **_

_**Thanks! xox**_

_**~Sophie-jo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey Guys! hope you like this chapter! i kinda rushed it :P oh well hahaha read and enjoy!**

**AANNDD i do not own glee by the way... *sigh* **

* * *

"_Welcome to the New Directions!" She smirked. And that's when Mr Schuester walked in "Hey Guys, sorry I'm Late, have you guys been practicing?" He asked without looking up, without waiting for anyone to reply to his last question, he spoke up again, "Okay so who wants to sing first?!" that's when Mr Schue finally looked up and saw Blaine standing there, "Oh, hello there" he frowned, "What are you doing here?" Mr Schue asked giving Blaine an awkward smile that Blaine returned. "That's Blaine, Mr Schue." Kurt smiled, "He's a new member to The New Directions" he explained. Mr Schue looked confused and frowned 'what do they think they are doing?! This is really dangerous!' Mr Schue thought to himself but didn't say a word, whatever they are doing, they must of thought about, because they are smart, they know what they are doing. "Is he now! Well Welcome to the family Blaine!" Mr Schue gave Blaine his biggest grin and patted him on the back. But Blaine really didn't know what he was getting himself into…_

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and the new directions decided they were going to have a get together. This was going to be the first glee get together Blaine will ever go to and it might even be his last. "Okay, so guys! Tonight will be the night where we find out if Blaine is game enough to continue being a member of McKinley High's own Glee club!" Finn yelled trying to get the others to listen "So get up! We need to get everything ready before he comes!" He added. "Calm down Finnessa! We still have half an hour til the new kid comes." Puck said lying back on the large couch that was in the middle of the Hummel- Hudson's lounge room. "Noah! Take your dirty feet off the couch!" Kurt demanded from the other side of the room and Puck did what he was told rolling his eyes. After a few minutes of either sitting down in a comfortable silence or quietly talking to the person next to them the New Directions quickly got to work on getting everything ready for the party/get together, and another few minutes after they were done, Blaine had finally arrived. "Blaine! Welcome!" Quinn smiled, she was the first to greet him as she was the one who opened to door for him. Second to say hello was Brittany who ran and gave him a hug, who was followed by Santana who just looked at him, didn't mutter a word, 'she's a strange character' Blaine thought to himself. "Ignore her! She's always very intimidating at first, but once you get to know her she gets better!" explained Tina as she and Mike walked up to say hi. After a few more greetings from other members from the club, Blaine noticed that he still hasn't heard from the one person he was most keen to talk to, and that was the one and only Kurt Hummel. Blaine decided he would go find the counter-tenor He ended up finding Kurt in kitchen where he was cooking some food to eat. "Hi there!" Blaine grinned, Kurt looked up and smiled "why hello there Blaine" he said as he went back to cooking the food. "Smells lovely!" Blaine said motioning to the food Kurt was cooking, "thank you!" Kurt replied blushing a bit.

* * *

"So how are we going to break the news to him?" Mercedes looked up at Finn, "what news?" Finn asked dumbly, Mercedes sighed. "That we are vampires, dip shit!" Santana spoke up glaring at Finn. "Oooh! Right that news… Well, um." Finn looked down at his shoes refusing to look at anyone, "you haven't thought about that haven't you." Sam joined in on the conversation. "eerrmm, no" Finn replied awkwardly. "FINN!" Rachel got up from where she was sitting and stomped over to where Finn was standing, with her hands on her hip. "All you had to do was think of a plan, on how to break the news lightly to Blaine! It wasn't that hard!" Rachel started getting really angry and her eyes started turning a blood red colour. "Rachel calm down! Your inner vampire is coming out!" Artie pointed out. "Look all we have to do is make up a plan now, before Blaine comes back from talking to Kurt." He added. "I GOT A PLAN!" Brittany said loudly raising her hand; everyone turned and looked at her expectantly. "How about we all just turn into Vampires right now and when Blaine returns he will see the true us!" she grinned satisfied with her idea. "That's not really breaking it to him lightly Britt" Tina said from the corner where she and Mike were sitting. "Shut up! Let's just do it and get it done with!" Santana spat.

* * *

"Okay so I will just leave the food in the oven, and we shall go chat with the others for 10 minutes!" Kurt smiled, "Sounds like a plan!" Blaine nodded. As they turned the corner into the lounge room, Blaine was just expecting to see a normal group of teens enjoying each other's company, but that is the complete opposite of what he saw…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! review, review, Review, REVIEW! give me ideas! no hate though! ;) **

**~Sophie-Jo xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey! I'm back ;) I dont know about this chapter :/ it might be a bit rushed but oh well REVIEW and tell me if you like it :D**

**ANNDD I do not own Glee :P Trust me! you would know if i owned Glee ;) **

* * *

"_Okay so I will just leave the food in the oven, and we shall go chat with the others for 10 minutes!" Kurt smiled, "Sounds like a plan!" Blaine nodded. As they turned the corner into the lounge room, Blaine was just expecting to see a normal group of teens enjoying each other's company, but that is the complete opposite of what he saw…_

* * *

"Hello Blaine." Grinned Rachel, Blaine just stared at her with wide eyes, he quickly turned to Kurt for help but saw that Kurt too had changed into some creature. "Wha – what's going on?" Blaine stuttered shaking a bit from fear, Santana chuckled at the look of Blaine's terrified face. "We didn't know how to tell you Blaine." Tina tried to explain, "Tell me what?" Blaine asked quietly. "That we are." Quinn paused for a bit before continuing again, "we are vampires Blaine."

'Is this a dream?' Blaine thought to himself "No, this is not a dream Blaine, you are awake and this is real life." Kurt spoke up for the first time since they had entered the lounge room, 'Wait, did I say that out loud?' Blaine didn't know what to say or do, needless to say he was absolutely horrified, I mean seriously! It's not every day you see real life vampires, it took all of Blaine's courage to ask the next question "So what happens now?" are they going to suck all of his blood out? Is he going to die tonight? "Well it is up to you, Blaine Anderson." Rachel smirked as she folded her arms. "Either we can turn you into a vampire or we can kill you and not have to worry about our little secret getting out." Rachel said simply. "I- I need to think about this." Blaine shook his head; this HAD to be a dream! Vampires a NOT REAL, they only exist in stories and movies. "You can go in my room to think in silence if you want?" Kurt asked nicely, Blaine only nodded in reply.

* * *

As soon as Blaine disappeared into Kurt's room, the glee club straight away started bickering about what just happened, except for Kurt who just stood in the doorway. Every now and then he would look towards the door of his room, he felt sorry for Blaine, Kurt had to go through the same thing when he first joined Glee.

Blaine stood and looked at himself in Kurt's mirror, he didn't want to die, yet he didn't want to be a vampire either. "You're scared aren't you?" Blaine jumped in shock and turned to see Kurt standing in the door way in his human form. Blaine didn't reply to the question and turned back around to continue staring at himself. They stood in silence for a bit until Blaine broke it, "what's it like being a vampire? Like what do you do?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt smiled lightly, "It's cool, you get to have awesome powers and you have red eyes!" Kurt chuckled a bit. "But sometimes it's hard to keep it a secret, especially when you are just starting to get used to it." Blaine grimaced. "Oh and to answer your other question, you don't really have to do much, except you need to suck blood to survive." Kurt explained. Blaine sighed, what has he gotten himself into? He didn't know joining the New Directions would have such a cost. Blaine knew he had to make a choice. "So what are you going to choose Blaine? Do you want to be a vampire? Or do you want to become food for the rest of the blood sucking New Directions?" Kurt sighed putting his hands on his hips.

* * *

In the lounge room, the glee club waited patiently as Blaine made his choice, well except for Brittany, who was a bit confused. "So is Blaine a vampire like us? Or are we killing him like we did to the other girl who wanted to join?" Brittany asked looking around at the group of teens, "We don't know yet Britt, but I have to say I'm starving!" Santana replied leaning back into the couch. "We are not eating Blaine!" Finn glared at Santana, "why not?!" she frowned. "Because it's weird!" Finn said loudly, "We have sort of gotten to know Blaine and he has sort of become our friend! We can't just eat him Santana!" Tina added backing up Finn's statement. Santana huffed and stood up and went into the kitchen to eat the food Kurt had took out the oven before he went to help Blaine.

* * *

When Santana returned it was silent again, but not an awkward silence and it stayed that way for a while until the group of unusual teenagers heard a scream come from Kurt's room.

* * *

**AAAHH! REVIEW! tell me if you like it! hehehe **

**~Sophie-Jo xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeeeeeey! whats up?! new chapter woo! read it! ;) and review! :D**

**AAAANNNDDD i do not own Glee and i probably would never own Glee cause if i did a lot of non-klainers would get annoyed and stop watching cause it would be full of klaine... hehhehe :3**

* * *

_When Santana returned it was silent again, but not an awkward silence and it stayed that way for a while until the group of unusual teenagers heard a scream come from Kurt's room._

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning comfortable in his bed, he couldn't remember how he got there but he felt fine. Then he starting thinking about the vampire incident, 'Oh thank god, it was only a dream' Blaine thought. "I've been watching way too much twilight." Blaine chuckled to himself as he walked into the bathroom to have a shower; well he WAS going to have a shower… until he saw his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"So how do you think Blaine's going to react when he finds out his a vampire?" Rachel asked as she and Kurt sat down at a table in the café. "I really have no clue Rachel." Kurt sighed "I feel sorry for him, maybe we shouldn't have just left him in his house, we should have at least waited for him to wake up! Now he is going to get a huge shock when he sees his appearance! And the poor thing doesn't even know how to control his new powers!" Kurt was really starting to worry, "I guess it wasn't really smart to leave him home alone." Rachel agreed. Kurt nodded, "Let's check on him!" Rachel got up and grabbed Kurt's wrist dragging him to her car.

* * *

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Blaine muttered as he walked back and forth in his room. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed throwing his pillow across the room, his blood red eyes glowing, "Calm down crazy!" a voice behind him spoke, Blaine quickly turned around to see none other than Santana Lopez standing in the doorway of his room. "You know… anger is a trait for some vampires. Like Rachel, she has problems with her anger; you just got to learn how to control it." She explained. "Fuck you, why are you here?" Blaine glared at her. "Just checking on you, the first week of being a vampire is pretty hectic and I wanted to see if you were alright, I actually have a heart sometimes you know?" Santana replied as she casually walked around his room, "Don't worry Frodo, Being a vampire isn't actually that bad! You just got to know how to control your powers!" she said as she looked through all his drawers, Blaine just shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. That's when the doorbell rang, "Who the fuck is that!?" Blaine swore, Santana chuckled "calm your tits; I will go check who it is." She quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Rachel and Kurt, "Hey." Santana smirked at them, "Santana… Hi! Um… we are here to check on Blaine." Kurt stated awkwardly, "Looks like you beat us to it!" Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm actually glad you're here, the hobbit is losing his shit in there, he's got anger management problems, and I think if I stay in there alone with him any longer I would go all Lima heights on his ass." Santana shook her head. The three quickly walked up the stairs and into Blaine's room to see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Lady Hummel and Man Hands are here." Santana informed Blaine as she walked into his bathroom. The curly headed teen looked up at Kurt and Rachel but then put his head back down in his hands. "Oh Blaine" Kurt sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "Why the hell does this have to happen to me?" Blaine mumbled into his hands. "It gets better" was all Kurt replied with.

They spent a few more minutes in silence, until Santana broke it, "Man the fuck up Anderson!" she spoke up from the bathroom. Blaine growled and ran his hands through his hair again. "I remember my first day of being a vampire" Rachel said looking over towards Blaine.

_Rachel woke up and found herself laying on the side of a road right next to her abandon car, she got up an looked around, she seemed to be near a small park. Rachel did not remember how she got there but she knew that her dads were probably worrying about her so she quickly got in her car and prepared herself to drive home. She must have looked terrible after laying there on the dirty road all night so she quickly took a look at herself through the rear-view mirror to check if her make-up still looked okay, she didn't want to return to her dads after being missing for hours, looking like she had just been drinking alcohol and partying all night. Rachel knew her make-up most likely looked horrible but as she took in her appearance she couldn't help but scream. Her eyes, instead of a chocolate brown colour, were a deep blood red colour, and her skin was paler than usually. But the one thing that stood out to her was the two, sharp fangs she seemed to have gotten over night, which screamed vampire… "Oh my god… this can't be happening… This can't be real… it's not possible" Rachel muttered to herself. How was she meant to return to her dads looking like this? _

"It took me hours, but I finally realised that if I calmed myself down and started thinking I was a human I could turn myself back into my human form." Rachel finished her story, giving Blaine a small smile. "So if I make myself believe I'm a human I will turn back into my human form?" Blaine asked, "Yes, oh and it also works the other way round!" Kurt replied. "Pfft yeah, as if I would want to turn myself back into a terrifying vampire." Blaine mumbled. He then closed his eyes and tried to return back to human, it took a few minutes but it eventually worked and Blaine was human. "After transforming from vampire to human a few times it gets easier" Rachel explained. "I won't be transforming anytime soon." Blaine told them. "Ha, yeah you will." Santana smirked, walking out of the bathroom and opening Blaine's closet to look through all his clothes. "Stop looking through all my things! And how do you know I will?" Blaine said frowning at Santana. "No. and because if you are going to be a part of the New Directions then you are going to have to express your inner vampire." Santana explained. Blaine sighed, life really sucks right now. "Fine then… I guess I'm not in the New Directions. So I think you all should leave right now." He crossed his arms, Kurt and Rachel looked a cross between upset and pissed off while Santana just shrugged "Fine with me. Fuck you and your hobbit ways, we don't need you in glee anyway." She cursed as she casually walked out of Blaine's room, followed by Kurt and Rachel, who didn't say a word to Blaine as they left. "You two bitches are giving me a lift home!" he heard from downstairs before he heard the front door bang shut.

* * *

**AAH! there it is, and ooo its longer than the other chapters! yaay! im slowly getting better.. hehehe REVIEW GODDAMMIT! because i love you... i love reviews like i love glee... but not as much as i love Chris Colfer, hes one sexy human being! ;) HES AMAZING! SO GODDAMN TALENTED! and he inspires others to follow their dreams :') i just love him... okay off topic, anyway i hope you liked it! and please review! no hate though :P **

**~Sophie-Jo xox**


End file.
